


Reward

by BookofOdym



Category: Atom (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sweat, if hal/alan exists and jay/barry exists al/ray deserves the same treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: After getting injured during battle, Al is supposed to be resting in bed, Jay sends someone to make sure he does that.
Relationships: Al Pratt/Ray Palmer, Mentioned Carter Hall/Ray Palmer
Kudos: 4





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also thinking of Ray/Al Rothstein but we needed some Al Pratt first guys.

Breaking a bone as a member of the JSA was Hell, that much Al could tell you with certainty, although not just because of the chronic inflammation that came with age. No, 90% of the problems came from Jay Garrick, who just would not stop trying to look after the invalid, no matter what Al said, and was currently trying to foist some soup on the poor man. Another nine percent was because of Alan Scott, who was content to just sit in the chair next to Al’s bed and watch Jay, every so often trying to stifle a laugh. 

“I have a small shin fracture!” Al finally snapped, after about five hours of fussing, so as far as he was concerned, he was being polite. “I’m not dying!” 

Jay gave him a reproachful look. “And you need to be watched to make sure you stay in bed, we know you, if we leave you alone for an hour, you’ll get into some kind of trouble, and you’ll probably break the other one.” 

“I’m not-” Al growled, it might have been true of him 80 years ago, but nowadays... he wasn’t as young as he used to be, even if Al also wasn’t as old as he was supposed to be, and he knew that he needed his rest to be back to peak performance. “Look, I’d like some time alone, please, we both know you’re gonna come back tomorrow, and I need a few hours of peace before then.” 

The two of them left a little too easily after that, with Jay just stopping to ask if he could use the phone for a moment. Al really should have been more suspicious; why they couldn’t both be more like Ted, who would at least wait for his pride to heal before getting back in contact, he didn’t know. Had Jay smirked at him a little before they finally left? No, he was just getting suspicious in his old age. 

A few minutes later, just long enough for Jay to make his phone call, the front door slammed shut, and the original Atom allowed his head to fall back on his pillow. He let one hand travel down to his waist, pushing down the blanket a little. Now that he was alone, he could finally deal with the case of blue balls that had been plaguing him for months. 

He took himself in hand, closing his fingers around his thick cock, and rubbing himself to full hardness. Al was a short man, barely topping five feet, but his cock was hardly proportional; he’d always been the largest of the JSA in that regard. It had always satisfied Mary, and those were the thoughts he returned to now. Mary screaming beneath him as he finally bottomed out. 

“Hey Al,” a familiar voice came from the doorway, as it was slowly pushed inward, “Jay told me to come over, he said you needed- Jesus.” 

“Ray,” Al grunted, resisting the urge to throw the lampshade at the younger man. If it had been Jay or Alan, he probably would have, but the second Atom hadn’t done anything to raise his ire. Yet. He might if he didn’t leave. “I’m busy.” 

Raymond decided to step closer. “Jay said you probably needed something to motivate you to stay in bed, so I brought grapes, but...” 

“Ray, you’re still staring.” Not that it was necessarily a problem, it was just that the hungry look in his successor’s eyes, and the way his tongue flicked out to wet his lips, were rapidly making Al’s mental image of Mary dissipate. 

“I’m going to suggest something entirely selfish,” Ray mused, dropping his bag of grapes on the bedside table. Al had a good idea of what that idea might have been. _Think of Mary,_ the thought to himself desperately, _not of young, full lips stretched around you, not of absolutely wrecking a virginal hole._ Because Ray Palmer had definitely never been with another man, Carter was too stupid to fuck the young sweet thing who was absolutely in love with him, and maybe... maybe Al wasn’t quite enough of a good friend to not steal the lad from right under his nose. “I- I sucked off a few guys in college, and I think I was pretty good, so... I come back every day until Jay gives the all-clear, and if you get through that period without hurting yourself anymore, I ride you.” 

No. Al wasn’t a good friend, and when Carter pulled his head out of his ass long enough to recognize what was right in front of him, he was going to have to deal with getting sloppy seconds. “Sounds good to me,” Al said, running his hand down to the base of his cock again, enjoying the way that Ray’s eyes stayed locked on his hand the entire time, “if you think you can handle this monster.” 

The younger man made a strangled noise in his throat and dropped down to his knees at the side of Al’s bed, mouthing along the side of the older man’s cock. Palmer made a pleased groan. “God, you smell so... you taste so... it’s how I always imagined.” 

Imagined? That was a strange little tidbit of information; it meant that Ray had thought of him like this... before at some point. 

Not, it seemed, that he was going to be getting any more info out of the man, because Ray was busy burying his face in Al’s balls, breathing the scent of him in, before licking a stripe up over them, his tongue tracing all the way up to the head of that humongous cock. If Jay thought that this was the way to keep Al still in bed and behaving, he had another thing coming, because every part of the original Atom’s mind was screaming at him to tackle the younger man to the floor and have his way with him. He’d have Ray begging him for more in seconds. 

Except... Al tangled his fingers in auburn curls. He wouldn’t mind waking up to the promise of more of this every single day. 

Ray’s lips stretched around him as he finally, finally began to take Al’s cock into his mouth, groaning around it again as he sunk down on it. Al worried for a moment or two that it would be too big for him to take in its entirety, but soon Ray had bottomed out, breathing heavily through his nose. He stayed in place for a few moments, apparently getting used to the extreme girth. 

Slowly, he began to move his head up and down on the cock, occasionally suckling as he went, and soon the room was filled with wet and obscene sounds. The sounds of moaning, suction, and the occasional sounds of gagging that Al probably should have done something about, but found himself enjoying way too much to altogether pull the man off of him. 

“Mmm,” Ray groaned, pulling back to mouth around the tip again, “I want- do you think- you could take my ass, while Carter took my mouth?” 

As a request, there was nothing wrong with it. In fact, the thought was quite hot, but it wasn’t something Al wanted to discuss right at that moment. So, instead, he maneuvered the back of Ray’s head, so the tip of his cock could be slipped back into that open mouth again and slammed the younger man back down until he was entirely enveloped in that warm, wet throat again. Al enjoyed the way that Ray’s throat spasmed around him for a moment. “I am not sharing with Carter.” 

Luckily, Ray didn’t say anything more about it, just went back to fucking worshiping Al’s cock, he slurped around it, and Al knew that he couldn’t last that much longer. 

The little noises that the redhead made every single time he moved forward were driving Al wild, and soon, he thrust his hips forward with a grunt. 

Warm cum flooded into the younger man’s mouth, and to his amazement, Ray swallowed it all down eagerly, drinking it down like it was water, and he’d spent a week in the desert. 

When the second Atom pulled off of him, Al wasn’t expecting the gentle kiss to his forehead that followed. It was almost too sweet, after the lewdness of the last few minutes. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Palmer told him, “be good.” 

“Ray!” He called at the man’s retreating back. 

The younger man turned towards him, a look of curiosity on his face. 

“If you don’t have a dildo at home, you’re going to need to get one. You need to train your hole before you can ride me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure someone has figured out how Carter Hall works but it's probably not me. The worst thing Hal Jordan did as Parallax was try to help the Hawkman situation. Bad Hal! No!


End file.
